iShutSamUp
by KSWheels
Summary: Freddie and Sam disrupt the live web show with an argument. How Freddie ends the argument will surely have the iCarly viewers talking for a long, long time. Seddie. Decided to make this a one-shot. No good way to continue.


A/N: My first attempt at writing iCarly. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I just have this scene in my head and I can't get rid of it, so here goes. I don't own iCarly.

--

Carly was getting very annoyed with her two best friends. Their latest fight was in the process of bringing the web show to a screeching halt. Freddie had actually come out from behind the camera to yell at Sam, so the iCarly viewers were being treated to something that resembled a trashy afternoon talk show. Having long since tuned them out, she had no idea what they were fighting about. She was just about to yell at them one more time when Freddie caught her eye. She couldn't quite place her finger on what she noticed, but he was definitely acting strange. It was like he was bouncing slightly, while yelling at Sam. Carly continued to watch Freddie, and soon realized that he wasn't really bouncing, but he definitely reminded her of a jack in the box about to pop up. Soon Carly's fascination with Freddie was broken when the yelling turned up another notch and tuning it out became impossible.

"I do not wear footed pajamas, Sam!"

"You do too, I've seen them!"

"Shut. Up. Sam!"

Sam lowered her voice and took on a defiant expression.

"Make me, Freddork."

It was at this moment that the jack in the box popped up, so to speak. Freddie moved suddenly, causing Carly to flinch. For a brief moment she was afraid that he was actually going to hit Sam, live on iCarly. Instead he lunged forward and very forcefully pressed his lips to Sam's, causing her to stumble backwards. Rather than shove him off and kill him, Sam used the momentum of her backward stumble to guide Freddie over to one of the beanbag chairs, where she plopped down, taking Freddie with her without breaking the kiss. After watching her two best friends make out for a few seconds, Carly suddenly remembered that they were still doing the web show. She quickly turned to the stationary camera.

"Um...I'm Carly, and that...I don't know what the hell that is." She pointed in the direction of the beanbag chair that Freddie and Sam had landed on.

"This has been the strangest iCarly yet. Bye." Carly waved weakly to the camera before moving over to Freddie's area to shut off the camera.

Apparently Carly's movement made Sam aware of her surroundings because she shoved Freddie off and ran out of the studio without a single word. After watching Sam leave Carly turned her attention to Freddie, who appeared to be a bit shell shocked.

"Freddie! You kissed Sam!" Carly had to fight the urge to smile, since she knew she should be mad at him for disrupting the show.

He offered no explanation, he just shrugged his shoulders and stood up, giving Carly a blank look before heading out toward the fire escape. Since Freddie wasn't giving her any answers Carly decided to go talk to Sam. Spencer must have known why Carly was coming downstairs because he just pointed toward the front door. Carly was prepared to have to walk to Sam's house, but as soon as she opened the door she found Sam sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. They exchanged greetings as Carly joined Sam on the floor. After about a minute of awkward silence Carly spoke.

"Freddie kissed you." This time Carly made no effort to hide her amusement.

"I was there." Sam shot Carly a look to let her know that she wasn't happy about the kiss, or Carly's reaction to it.

"Look on the bright side, you'll always have video of your first kiss."

Sam took a deep breathe, as if psyching herself up.

"It wasn't the first." Sam's voice was barely audible.

"What did you just say?"

"I said it wasn't the first."

"I don't understand."

"It wasn't my first kiss. It wasn't Freddie's first kiss. It wasn't OUR first kiss."

"What? When?"

"Remember when I went on iCarly and told everyone that Freddie had never kissed anyone?"  
"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, when I went to apologize, out on the fire escape, we talked about how stupid it was to make a big deal about the first kiss, and we decided to just get it over with."

"Ohmygod!" Carly smiled bigger than Sam had ever seen.

"Carly, it wasn't a big deal, can we just please..."

"I agree that the first kiss was no big deal, but he kissed you again. On camera. And you kissed him back. On camera." Carly was becoming more and more excited.

"Carly..." Sam was already regretting breaking her promise not to tell anyone about the first kiss.

"I'm gonna go kill him for not telling me." Carly stood up and walked over to the door.

"Carly!"

"Don't leave. I'll be back. If you come back in I'm sure Spencer will feed you while you wait."

Sam knew it was pointless to argue, so she followed Carly inside. Public humiliation made her hungry, anyway.

Carly headed back up to the studio, and out toward the fire escape where she had seen Freddie go. After her conversation with Sam she suspected she'd find him there, and she was right. He was listening to his PearPod, kind of staring off into space. Carly walked over to get his attention.

"Returning to the scene of the crime?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Freddie Benson. Sam told me."

"Oh..." Freddie quickly looked away from Carly.

"Do you like her?"

"No. Not like that."

"Freddie..."

"I don't like Sam, okay?"

"Okay, it's just that...That kiss was better than anything I've seen in any movie."

Freddie hesitated before he spoke. "The truth is, since that night out on the fire escape, I haven't been able to stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss her for real."

Suddenly Freddie noticed Carly's focus shift to the window behind him. Deep down he already knew what she was looking at, but he turned around anyway.

--

I know, I'm evil for ending it right there. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Comments and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
